Better Than (N)One
by IPutTheSassInAssassin
Summary: Shay has returned to Sleepy Hollow to investigate the disappearance of several recruits and fight the headless terror that lurks here. During this, he runs into a familiar enemy and is forced to ally with him against the menace.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Okay so I'm on something of a headless horseman kick right now... and i started watching Sleepy Hollow and now I'm obsessed with the show. But uh... i may write a long, multi-chap Sleepy Hollow/Assassins Creed crossover fic once I've caught up with the show. This was simply to test out the waters I suppose. Never written a crossover before, but this was something i really really REAAALLLY want to do. Horseman in here is based off the headless horseman in Rogue, however, but with an axe.

I don't know if this will be continued or not.

Also Shay and Connor are both in here because well. they've both seen the horseman. And also I've been wanting to write an alliance fic for the two of them for some time now... enough talking. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>October, 1780<strong>

In the modest village of Sleepy Hollow, nobody recognized the Master Templar standing in the shadows of a general store's overhang. None recognized him, nor did they care. They were more concerned with a hasty retreat to the safety of their meager homes as the sky darkened, the whole atmosphere seeming to shift to something much more eerie. Shay Cormac took this all in silently, watching the Old Dutch Church with a keen eye for something that shouldn't even_ exist._

What occurred so long ago in this place was _impossible_. Any ordinary man would dismiss the legend of the 'Headless Horseman' as petty superstition drawn up by a child's night terrors. Until they ran into it for themselves, of course. A headless man wielding an axe would make even the sanest person question reality. Even a Master Templar.

Suspecting this to be some trick of the eye, Shay tried fighting the man, but eventually was forced to succumb to the reality; this man, if he could even be considered a man, was immortal. No blade, sword, bullet or grenade harmed him. Shay had survived their first encounter by sheer luck. Patrolling guards had come to investigate the commotion and accidentally drawn the Horseman's attention long enough for the Templar to flee, confused and somewhat humiliated in his defeat.

Shay never set out to find the headless man again. Even when Templar business had led him right back to Sleepy Hollow, Shay avoided that part of town pointedly. Until now.

The only reason for his return even now was... well... this 'Headless Horseman' was causing him and his order a considerable amount of havoc. Times were difficult enough as it were, with the order currently being crippled by that damned Mohawk Assassin. The last thing the order needed was a headless man plucking apart its remains like some phantom vulture.

Haytham had sent some recruits only a few weeks prior to investigate suspicion of Assassin activity in the area, but alas, they never returned. Fellow Templars immediately pinned the disappearances on the Assassins, as they did when _anything_ went awry.

Shay knew better. The Colonial Assassins were still a weak and small brotherhood thanks to his own doing. Therefore, he'd traveled to Sleepy Hollow to figure this mystery out for himself.

The only explanation to their vanishing was this... this supernatural _thing_. He really wasn't sure what to call the horseman. It couldn't be a mere _man_. Men don't return from the grave to commit killing sprees let alone survive a beheading.

There had to be more to this...

Several hours passed uneventfully. Midnight was drawing close, and yet there was still no sign of this 'Headless Horseman'. Shay was almost convinced the damned guy wouldn't show up at all, perhaps just to mock him and his efforts.

Alas, instead Shay discovered the next best thing; an Assassin headed towards the church. Maybe his fellow Templars were right in their assumptions after all. Maybe the Assassins really had taken those recruits. Or... maybe the Horseman was something of the Assassin's doing... Shay had to find out.

He crept silently up the side of the building, eyes trained on the Assassin as he passed by. Shay had to fight the urge to snarl as the Assassin drew back his hood, revealing tan skin and dark, braided hair.

Connor. The Assassin behind the deaths of several of Shay's comrades, slowly tearing apart the seams of the Templar Order.

Unfortunately for Shay, the Assassin hadn't failed to notice the Templar leaping off the roof of the building, hidden blade withdrawn. Instinct and years of experience had sharpened Connor's senses for just such an ambush. He was able to grab Shay at the last moment and use the man's own momentum to throw him over his shoulder onto the ground.

Shay scowled, quickly getting to his feet and taking up a defensive stance. Hate-filled glares locked on one another, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Why are you here, Assassin? Come to torment the locals further?"

Connor scoffed, eyebrows drawn in slight confusion, "I mean to help them."

"How'd you manage it? This 'Headless Horseman' of yours... are you using a piece of Eden?"

"I have come to defeat this 'Horseman'. I am not responsible for his creation."

Their argument was interrupted then, by a terrible scream just beyond the church. Both turned towards the source, torn between fighting the other or investigating the scream. With a final glance back at the Templar, Connor decided the latter was more important, and ran for the Church, leaving Shay behind. The Templar Master gave chase only moments later.

In the cemetery behind the Old Dutch Church, a woman lay in the dirt, arm raised as if that alone would defend her against the headless man towering over her. He reached for her, ready to grab her and do what he might. Whatever that may be, he is stopped when an arrow pierces his hand.

The horseman slowly turned to Connor, grabbing the arrow and snapping it easily. Connor continued the rain of arrows nonetheless, hopping backwards as the horseman started toward him. Shay lunged to the side, taking advantage of this momentary distraction to aid the woman.

Meanwhile, the Horseman remained seemingly unaffected by Connor's onslaught of arrows, snapping each and tossing them aside like mere toys. The Assassin easily maintained the distance between himself and the enemy however, intentionally drawing the man away from his Templar partner.

Shay finally reached the woman, helping her to her feet. He checked over her quickly, pleased to find no hindering physical injury. The woman clutched his arm tightly, eyes wide and body trembling.

All there was to do was lead her to safety, but their movement caught the horseman's attentions. The undead mercenary immediately turned back to the pair, raising his axe and speeding up his pace.

Shay scowled and pushed the woman behind him, quickly withdrawing his sword and dagger.

For but a few moments, he was able to keep the horseman at bay with careful parries and well-timed dodges. However, every time he went on the offensive, the horseman just as easily blocked him, quickly following up with a counter attack that forced Shay backwards.

From afar, Connor had pulled out a pistol, sending bullet after bullet into the horseman's torso. Even these did little to affect or even slow the undead man's attacks. Connor muttered, trying to come up with another strategy quickly. There had to be some way to stop him!

Despite all his years of both Assassin and Templar training, Shay's combat skills were rendered useless in this fight. He was overpowered by the dead mercenary's weight and strength as the axe was brought down again and again with unbelievable momentum, knocking Shay's sword from his grasp.

Shay growled, grasping his small dagger with white knuckles. The Horseman quickly closed the few feet separating them and the axe rose again. Shay braced, preparing himself to lunge either way to dodge the weapon.

Instead he stilled when fresh, warm blood splattered over his face. Blood that was not his own.

A sharp, metal dart had pierced the mercenary's chest and the undead man was forced to the ground as Connor yanked back the rope dart with a grunt.

With the horseman down for the moment, Shay dared to tear his gaze from the man and look up at Connor, who nodded stiffly before stomping vigorously on the horseman's body.

Shay took the hint, grabbing the woman by the arms and pulling her away, towards town. Once a safe distance away from the church, Shay unhooked his arm from the woman and urged her onward, "Go home now, you're safe."

The woman ran without argument.

Shay remained there for a minute, inwardly debating whether to help Connor or let the horseman kill him. The latter would be the smarter solution. Connor was obviously a major threat, being the Assassin Mentor and all.

When Shay decided upon that line of action however, a strong guilty feeling bared its teeth within. Assassin or not, Connor had helped him, had _saved_ him from the horseman. How could Shay just ignore the man now?

The Templar sighed heavily and furrowed his brows in thought. Simply returning to their battle and taking arms to the undead beast would solve nothing. Even with their combined efforts, they were doomed against the immortal. If he really wished to help Connor, he would have to find some way to distract the horseman...

* * *

><p>It was a wonder that Connor managed to fend off the horseman for so long. He too discovered the hard way of the horseman's power, of his invulnerability to their weapons.<p>

The Assassin swore in his native tongue as he blocked the axe once again, struggling against the horseman's brute strength. In all his years of war and violence, Connor failed to recall any other battle which left him so drained. Every muscle ached, little beads of sweat running down his neck. Thankfully, the adrenaline of the fight masked the pain of various slashes on his body attained when he hadn't quite dodged the axe in time.

The Horseman was swift and merciless. He remained untouched by exhaustion, wielding his weapon like a man forever in his prime. As much as Connor might hate to admit, he was becoming well aware of the improbably of his survival after this fight, and was forced to revert to the 'flight' response.  
>He jumped backward, avoiding the tip of the axe by mere centimeters as it sliced through the air. Whatever Connor intended to do, he needed to do it <em>quickly<em>.

Connor eyed the treeline beyond the horseman, figuring if he could reach them... he could take to the trees and lose the horseman rather easily. If only he could just get past him...

Except this moment of hesitation provided the Horseman the very opening he needed.

The Horseman grabbed Connor and slammed his head into the top of a gravestone. The world spun and Connor collapsed, groaning and reaching up to hold his aching head. Everything was but a blur.

He vaguely registered shouting as the horseman suddenly turned away sharply, like an animal whose just heard the telltale growl of its predator. Gunshots rang in Connor's ears, making the pounding in his head that much more painful as the horseman's blurry form took chase to the source of the gunshots.

Seconds later a familiar, scarred face was at the Assassin's side, wrapping an arm around him and lifting him to his feet. Slowly the world fell back into place and Connor was overcome with confusion. Why would a Templar be aiding him? Nonetheless, Connor had no choice but to allow the man to steady him.

Once Shay was certain Connor could stand without simply collapsing again, he urged the Assassin to follow him as he fled the site towards the town, far away from the undead mercenary.

* * *

><p>"Why did you help me?" Connor panted, coming to a halt. After a considerable amount of running, they had reached the docks and all was silent, save for sharp intakes of air.<p>

"I couldn't just leave you behind. You saved me back there, after all."

Connor glared, "I saved the _girl_."

Shay sighed, "Nonetheless."

Couldn't the boy just be grateful he came back at all? Even in these few minutes of working with Connor, Shay already saw his striking similarities to Haytham. Especially his face and cold, stubborn personality.

The Assassin finally caught his breath and straightened himself, "How did you know using the guards would work?"

"I encountered the horseman before, many years ago. Fighting him... it's impossible. Using a distraction was the only way to save myself."

"Then why have you returned only _now_?" Connor eyed the Templar master suspiciously, arms crossed.

"He's killing off recruits. I thought I might learn something by returning. I found you instead."

"He is... an issue for the brotherhood as well."

A scarred eyebrow rose as Shay contemplated what to do next. Finally, he spoke, "Maybe together... we might just be able to figure out how to end him."

Connor tensed. A Master Assassin working with a Templar Master? Could that work?

Eyebrows furrowed as images of his own father, the Templar Grand Master of all people, came to mind. Their alliance had been successful well enough, so why couldn't this one?

"What do you propose we do?"

After all, two heads were better than one. Or none, for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait... did I just hear you correctly?" Shay said, brows furrowed.

The allied Templar and Assassin were currently seated at an inn. Luckily no one was there to bother them, all lost far away in their dreamworlds. Neither had been able to find sleep after their encounter, and thus spent the remainder of the night discussing the headless man.

Connor repeated, "When I saw the horseman the first time, he had a pumpkin for a head."

Shay opened his mouth, but then shut it again. The horseman wearing a pumpkin for a head really shouldn't have surprised him. The mercenary was _headless_ after all and not to mention immortal. Really, a pumpkin was nothing compared to that.  
>"Where was it you saw him?"<p>

"The frontier. Just beyond New York."

Shay stood, slamming his palms against the top of the table as he did so.

"What are you doing?" Connor asked.

"Going to the frontier. Maybe we can find something that'll help us."

Connor stood and followed him out of the inn. He shivered as he was hit with brisk night air, "There were... frontiersmen that told me about the horseman. They seemed knowledgeable on the his origins. They told me he was a Hessian whose head was blown off in battle."

"No explanation as to why he is_ still here_?"

"They were convinced he was searching for his head."

Shay halted, turning to Connor, "Poor guy must've been _really_ ugly if he could be mistaken for a pumpkin. Or maybe his head really _was_ a pumpkin, even before the incident on the battlefield!"

Connor's face scrunched up in confusion, "I do not think anyone's face could resemble a pumpkin. I also do not think a man with a pumpkin-head would be allowed in the military."

Shay smirked, clasping Connor on the shoulder, "I was joking. Let's see if we can't find these frontiersmen and see what else they know!"

* * *

><p>"Connor! It's been years!" Boone shouted, throwing his hands in the air and grinning as Connor and Shay approached.<p>

Connor nodded and took a seat on a large, sturdy log. The heat of the small, crackling bonfire before them was a pleasant contrast against the fall air. The Assassin put up his palms to further indulge in it and return feeling to his numbed fingers.

"Whose your friend?"

"Shay. This is Boone."

"It's nice to meet you, Shay. A friend of Connor's is a friend of mine!"

"Thank you." Shay nodded with a soft smile before sitting beside the Assassin.

"We have come with questions." Connor said, turning to Boone.

"Oh?" Boone said, poking the fire with a long stick. Something within the blaze popped, shooting more embers upwards only to disappear.

"You once told me about a headless horseman."

Boone's face visibly darkened, but he said nothing, staring fixedly into the fire.

Shay cut in, "We've seen the horseman. He's killing the residents of Sleepy Hollow. We intend to defeat him, once and for all. If there's anything you know that could help us..."

Boone sighed, "He's looking for his head. That's all I know."

hay felt the man wasn't sharing everything, "Come on. How many _innocents_ has he taken? There must be _something_. Something you overheard or you've seen. Even if it seems like rubbish superstition."

Boone turned to him then, gaze intense. When he spoke his voice was barely above a whisper, as if the horseman himself would hear his words and somehow be summoned by them, "From what I've heard, the clash in which his head was severed took place on a battlefield in Pennsylvania. He was a mercenary for the British army. I know... of _one_ survivor from his regiment. Gerhard von Stantten. If you can find him... maybe he can lead you to the battlefield."

"Do you know where Gerhard is now?"

Boone nodded, turning back to the fire, "He was a friend of mine. After the battle, Gerhard left the military and relocated to Boston. I can't guarantee finding the head and returning it to its owner will stop him... it might even make him stronger."

"It is the only lead we have. We will try."

Boone turned sharply back to the pair as they stood to take their leave, "And if it makes him stronger? What will you do then?"

"He's already immortal. If there's even a slight chance this will work, we have no choice but to try." Shay stated.

Boone sighed, "Just don't get yourselves killed, eh?"

"We don't plan to."

* * *

><p>For Gerhard's stories of the headless horseman, his reputation had taken quite a beating. He'd become target of endless gossip and shaming. Due to this, Gerhard was an easy enough man to find. His quarters sat on the outskirts of town, far from those who deemed him crazy.<p>

Connor knocked on his door, Shay at his side.

Gerhard answered the door reluctantly, "What business do you have here?"

"We have questions about your... experience in the war."

"If this is some joke, I won't allow myself be victim to it. _Verpiss dich_!"

Gerhard went to close the door, but Shay stuck his foot in the way at the last moment, "Gerhard, we aren't here to criticize you or mock you. We mean to defeat the horseman, but we need your help."

His gaze flickered between the two visitors before he opened the door fully, "What is it you need from me?"

"We wondered if you couldn't take us to the battlefield. It is believed that returning the man's skull will put him at ease and end his killing spree."

Gerhard sighed, disappeared a moment to retrieve his coat, and joined the pair outside.

"Let's go, then, and get this over with." he muttered, shutting the door behind him.

The field was barren, grass and shrubbery all brown and lifeless. Sure signs of the oncoming winter. No bodies or skeletons were to be found, however. It was still difficult for the Hessian to return to the site of such violence and gore nonetheless.

The three split up, checking under piles of leaves, behind trees, anywhere a skull could possibly be hidden.

"Gerhard, could you locate the exact spot in which the man's head was severed?" Shay asked, sighing in agitation. Already so much time had passed, the day ending much too early. Soon there wouldn't even be enough sunlight to continue their pursuits.

Gerhard closed his eyes for several moments, returning in his mind to the day of the battle. When he opened them, he turned sharply and headed quickly away without a word.

After a glance was shared between Shay and Connor, they followed.

Gerhard pointed to small clearing before an old, towering tree, "It happened over here. I watched from the treeline."

Shay nodded and kicked away numerous vines and leaves that had gathered. From this area Connor searched outwards, analyzing the overgrowth in methodical sections.

Finding nothing, Shay looked up at the tree, letting his gaze wonder along its trunk down to its roots, spread out like long, thick legs. Struck with an idea, he wandered over to the tree and knelt before its roots.

Pushing aside even more thick, thorny vines revealed something white, stained gray by years of dirt and weathering. Reaching in, Shay turned it slightly and recognized a skull, shattered in half. The left eye socket and the entire lower jaw were missing, the remainder cracked and brittle.

The Templar carefully picked it up, cradling it as if it were an infant.

"Connor? Gerhard? I've found the skull."

Gerhard shuddered as he laid eyes on it, "That's definitely his. Our work here is finished. I pray your plan succeeds. _Gott segne dich_!"

The Hessian didn't wait for a response, instead quickly heading back the way they'd come. Connor joined Shay and studied the skull curiously, "It is... broken."

"He was hit by a _cannonball_. What'd you expect?"

"Will he accept it in such a state?"

Shay sighed, "There's only one way to find out!"

* * *

><p>Upon their return to Sleepy Hollow, the pair immediately went to the Church. Shay set the skull carefully atop a gravestone and the pair flocked to the top of the church to await the horseman's arrival. They could only hope this time would not include actually fighting the horseman.<p>

"The first time you saw the horseman..." Connor began, trying awkwardly to strike up a conversation in order to pass the time.

"I was on a mission, sent by the Grand Master to... that's unimportant."

Connor tensed at the mention of his father. Briefly he wondered how close he actually was to this Shay. In the short time of his alliance with Haytham he'd learned very little. Perhaps Shay could tell him more?

"Does my fa... the Grand Master know?"

Shay smirked, "Your father didn't believe me. He said I was 'acting as a child, corrupted by fairy-tales and superstition.'" He shook his head, "Hypocritical bastard, considering his obsession with the precursor artifacts."

Connor couldn't fight his grin, "How has the Old Man not killed you for the way you speak?"

"He needs me and he knows it!"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for the remainder of their wait.

Luckily it was not long before both tensed at the snapping of twigs below. Peering over the edge of the roof, they could make out the horseman's dark form, axe in hand. From where exactly he'd come they couldn't tell.

Immediately, the horseman's attention snapped to the skull that now sat atop a gravestone. The Templar and Assassin held their breath as he headed towards it and carefully picked it up, as if to gaze upon it.

He held it for several moments before promptly crushing it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Yay! Finished in time to upload today - in celebration of Sleepy Hollow returning tonight :DDD IM SO EXCITED OMG.

* * *

><p>"Our plan failed."<p>

Gerhard muttered under his breath and opened his door wider, allowing Connor and Shay entry. He led them to a table where they took their seats. Gerhard didn't join them at the table, instead he rummaged through a cupboard until he found what he was looking for; a bottle of rum.

He held it out to the visitors in offering. Both declined. Gerhard shrugged, popped open the cap and chugged straight from the bottle. Finally, he leaned against the counter and said, "You gonna tell me what happened?"

"He crushed the skull."

Gerhard spit rum all over the floor, nearly choking. Connor stood immediately to assist him, but Gerhard waved him off, "I'm fine. You're telling me the Arschloch just up and destroyed his own damn head?"

Connor's face scrunched up in confusion, "Arschloch? I do not know what that means."

Shay interrupted before Gerhard could answer, "He did. So we need a new plan."

"What the hell do you think I can do? I've already shown you where the battlefield is!"

"The horseman's axe had carvings in it similar to these... precursor artifacts. Extremely dangerous objects capable of wiping out entire cities. We think his axe is one of them."

Connor eyed Shay quizzically. What artifact was Shay referring to and why hadn't he known about such an artifact?

"Look, I don't know anything about that stuff." Gerhard said, taking another swig of rum.

"We just needto know if there was anything else you remember from the battle that seamed... strange. A person. A ghost. _Anything_ out of the ordinary."

Gerhard closed his eyes and thought hard for a minute. Forsaking the bottle of rum on the counter, he finaly took a seat at the table with his guests, clasping his hands together.

"Even before his death, the horseman was a... a strange man. He claimed to be a 'sage' and often called people by the wrong name. The man had a problem distinguishing reality from fantasy, that's for damn sure. That's all I know."

"A sage? What did he mean by that?" Connor asked.

Gerhard shrugged, "Nobody knows. Most of the things that man said were nonsense."

"If we can find another precursor artifact, it would even our odds. Maybe we could strike him then." Shay pondered aloud, then turned to Connor.

Lost to the conversation, Gerhard stood and returned to his rum.

"Thank you for the information, Gerhard." Shay said, gesturing towards Connor to follow him out the door. Gerhard nodded and watched them leave without a word.

Once outside, Shay sighed, "Where will we-"

"I know where one is." Connor cut him off.

Shay's head snapped towards him, brows furrowed, "Well? Where is it?"

Connor eyed him and fidgeted. Ally or not, Shay was a Templar. Could he really trust him enough not to take the artifact? Could he trust him with the location of his village and his people?

As if reading the Assassin's mind, Shay sighed, "All I care about is defeating the horseman. I won't take the artifact unless you use it for ill."

"You would trust me like that? An Assassin? How can I be sure your words are sincere?"

"My only quarrel is with those who harm innocents. Despite our rough introduction... I've seen the truth of you. I trust you wholeheartedly and I'm asking you to do the same. I'm a man of my word, Connor."

He seemed honest enough. During their alliance, Connor too had a change of heart about the Templar. Shay was unlike the others, Shay was... dare he say, just like _himself_. Shay gave him no reason for distrust.

Giving in, Connor agreed to take him to the artifact.

**Kanathséton **

"Shay Cormac! It's been years."

Shay smiled warmly at the clan mother and nodded, "It has."

"You know each other?" Connor asked, bewildered.

The Clan Mother responded, "Shay is an old friend. He protected us during the Seven Years' War."

Wow. Yet another surprise to the Assassin. A good one, even.

"I'm afraid we come for important business, Clan Mother. Perhaps we'll catch up another time?"

"Oh? What is it?"

Connor said, "The artifact. We intend to use it against the headless horseman, stop him from slaughtering the residents of Sleepy Hollow."

"So it's true then – the rumors?"

"Yes. His axe is a precursor artifact. We suspect that is what gives him his...power."

"I see. Come with me."

She led them into one of the longhouses and retrieved a small chest. This she handed to Connor and said, "You two were destined for greatness. More so together." Without explanation, she took her leave.

Connor opened the chest, carefully picking up the Apple of Eden. Shay looked at it curiously. The other Templars spoke often of these 'apples', but never had he seen one for himself. It seemed to _radiate_ power, purposely tempting anyone around it. Even more so than the artifact he'd encountered in Lisbon. Which artifact was more dangerous?

**Sleepy Hollow**

The third time Shay and Connor found themselves in Sleepy Hollow,they waited in the open at the Old Dutch church rather than hiding. Connor held the Apple close as they scanned the treeline, waiting for the Horseman to make his appearance. They'd managed to arrive right at the beginning of sunset, and now nightfall was quickly turning the sky dark.

"Remember;get him to drop his axe. He should be vulnerable then." Shay said, not tearing his eyes from the treeline.

Only moments later the far-off neigh of a horse caught their attention, and both men braced to run. As thought, the headless horseman came out of the forest on a large, black horse, its eyes glowing scarlet.

In seconds the horseman closed the distance between himself and the pair, axe raised.

They barely managed to jump out of the way as the axe was brought down, missing Shay's head by mere inches. The Horseman pulled on the reigns of his horse, turning around to strike again.

"Now, Connor!"

The Assassin raised the Apple and a pulse of energy seemed to blast out of it, powerful enough to send Shay stumbling and the Horseman's horse falling along with its rider.

Shay quickly scrambled over to the mercenary's side, grabbing for the axe. When he wrapped his fingers around it, he hissed and quickly pulled them back, however. Each finger was red and painfully blistered, bombarding him with the sickening scent of burnt flesh.

The horseman struggled back to his feet and drew up the axe again

Though Connor could not explain how or why, he was able to use the apple through sheer willpower it seemed. Wave after wave of energy pulsed outward, forcing the horseman backwards again. Finally he fell, axe dropping only a couple feet away from him, precursor engravings along its handle brightly glowing.

The Assassin and Templar both hurried over to the fallen horseman, Shay withdrawing his pistols. The horseman stilled, defenseless, poised as if he were looking up at them.

"The Axe is too hot to touch without getting burned."

"You deal with the horseman, I'll deal with the axe." Connor said before making his way to the axe.

The weapon seemed to grow even brighter as he neared it, surely triggered by the Apple's presence. He looked upon it a moment, considering his options before utilizing the apple again.

Meanwhile, Shay stood over the horseman, both pistols aimed at his chest. After a few moments, Shay turned to see what Connor was up to, and in his distraction failed to see the Horseman stand. He was shoved to the ground as the mercanary pushed past him, heading quickly towards Connor and the axe.

The Templar muttered obscenely, sending bullet after bullet into the horseman's back as he neared the Assassin. Connor tore his gaze from the axe at the sound of gunfire, only to see the horseman nearing him with unnatural speed.

In one swift movement, heart racing, Connor slammed the apple against the axe, resulting in a metallic bang and explosion that sent him to the ground, the apple flying from his grasp.

For a moment the world spun before him, everything a blur. The horseman finally reached him, still barraged by Shay's bullets as he knelt and grabbed Connor by his throat, lifting him well into the air. The Assassin kicked and struggled, unable to catch a single breath.

It didn't take long for Connor's strength to fade and he was forced to accept the fact that they had failed, that this was the end of the line for him. He'd never get to marry, never get to raise children, never get to see his brotherhood rise to what it was destined to be. Everything he'd fought for would be lost now, all because he failed to kill this mercanary.

He closed his eyes and prepared for death to claim him.

The pressure around his throat released suddenly and he fell, gasping and heaving. Confused, he looked around, wondering if he'd died. The surroundings were the same, even Shay was still there. Then he saw the headless horseman.

Motionless.

The dead mercanary lay in the dirt, blood pouring from the bullet wounds in his chest.

Shay was suddenly at Connor's side, "Are you hurt? Connor, talk to me!"

"I am... alright."

Shay sighed, then took a seat beside the Assassin, "Looks like we got him."

Connor nodded, "He must have gotten his power from the axe. The explosion..."

Both turned to where the weapon lay, confused to see it was _still_ glowing.

Connor stood and walked over to it. He lightly grazed a finger over it, surprised to find it was now cold. He picked it up and everything around him seemed to disappear, fading to black. Just like the first time he'd touched the apple.

A woman appeared before him, a familiar precursor spirit, Juno. Angrily, she turned to Connor.

"Was this your doing, then?" Connor growled, a finger pointed accusingly at her.

"I will bring the human race back to its former purpose, in service to _me_!"

"You will not succeed!"

Juno laughed, "There will be others to do my bidding! Even after you're long gone. You cannot stop _all _of them."

"What do you mean 'others'?"

Juno did not answer, instead smirked and turned away.

"Wait!" Connor shouted, but found himself back in the cemetery once again, Shay at his side, watching him with both concern and curiosity.

"Juno. She was trying to use the horseman to instill fear in the people, to control them. She wishes to make slaves of humanity." he turned to Shay, "She said there will be others."

Shay thought this over a minute before nodding and smiling, "Then we will just have to destroy them too."

_We._

"And after we are gone?"

Shay sighed, "There will be others to take our place. Relax, Connor. We _won_ today. Whatever else she has in store, we will win_ every time_. Alright?"

Connor nodded, fighting a small smile. An Assassin mentor and master Templar _allied_ against the precursor race, for the greater good of the people. Haytham was wrong.

Unity was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: For anyone interested: I will be doing Sleepy Hollow fanfiction soon as well. MAYBE another assassin's creed/sleepy hollow crossover? But definitely longer fics for SH alone :D


End file.
